1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the design of integrated circuits. More specifically, but without limitation thereto, the present invention relates to methods of verifying an integrated circuit design to ensure adherence to process rules and overall manufacturability of the integrated circuit design for a specific technology.
2. Description of Related Art
Physical design validation of an integrated circuit design is an important aspect of the overall design flow. The physical design validation step ensures that the design of the integrated circuit die complies to all process rules and that any additional required steps specific to manufacturability for a selected technology have been performed. The same software tools for performing the physical design validation are used by many integrated circuit manufacturers and are a standard in the industry.